It has been possible to drop physical messages at certain locations so that they can be picked up later by another person. For example, some railway stations provide message boards on which messages can be written.
It would be desirable to be able to deposit an electronic message at a particular location so that it can be retrieved later by another person.
It would be preferred if this could be achieved without investing in permanent infrastructure at specific locations.